


【all悠太】Sins·冬悠

by Elvis_v



Category: all悠太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvis_v/pseuds/Elvis_v
Summary: 没逻辑，无脑子冬泽前辈的强词夺理不可理喻都是我的锅_(:3J∠)_本系列前后无因果，预想：凤悠、柊悠、凤柊悠、四悠……





	【all悠太】Sins·冬悠

冬泽亮垂眼看躺在床上的这个人。

星谷悠太，A班成员，凤队的leader，也是……蛊惑了四季的人。

说来也是可笑，明明这个人，他看不出有什么特别的地方。性格确实是很天真的类型；在实力至上的绫薙学院，他的评分只是B；只会妄自尊大地对华樱会提异议……不客气一点地讲，这样的人在学院内至少占了百分之七十。

然而就是如此大众化、脸谱化的，他从不会放在眼中的人之中，出了一个星谷悠太——从入学起就在不断挑战“正统”，只会借偏锋激起众人对华樱会的叛逆，以成就他自己的“星光”——成就了“原罪”。

冬泽捂住了星谷悠太的口鼻，稍加用力，就挡住了一切流入空气的渠道。星谷皱眉，挣扎，脸上泛起缺乏氧气的红晕，终于在即将被闷死之前醒了过来。

见他睁眼，冬泽放开了手。

麻醉剂的效果还没有过去，星谷身上依旧无力。因刚刚冬泽的举动，他大口呼吸着，手脚微微颤抖，因为未褪去的酸软无法动作。

冬泽指腹在他脸侧抚过，静静地等星谷回过神。

“前、冬泽前辈……”星谷悠太终于将呼吸调整至正常，“我怎么在这里？我是怎么了？”

冬泽却没有回答，只继续打量他，眼睛里没有一丝温度，好像在看一个没有生命的物体。悠太直觉哪里不对劲，努力运转自己的大脑回想眼前这一切发生之前的事。

想查探会议进度，遇见四季前辈，然后……他瞪大眼睛，好像是闻到了什么气味，然后他就昏过去了！所以是被绑架了吗？那么冬泽前辈是怎么回事？

冬泽亮看着星谷悠太脸上的表情变来变去，由茫然转成震惊，又着急地看向自己。还停留在星谷悠太脸侧的手撑在对方的枕旁。

“——他本该是我们高高在上的王。”他宣布对方的罪孽，“王是‘正统’的继承人，就应该坐在王座之上，王境之内一切荣誉都属于他。而你，”他重复了一遍，“而你，却把王拉下了圣坛。”

“什么王座？圣坛？冬泽前辈你在说什么？”星谷悠太完全不理解那太过幻象的意指，“前辈是因为我之前的无礼举动……”

冬泽突然勾起一个冰冷的笑：“我将在此，为王清理一切污秽。”

冬泽亮舔去星谷悠太眼角处沁出的泪花：“王对弱者永远心软——你就是用这副样子换来了他的怜惜吧？”他的手掐着星谷的腰，手指力气极大地在蜜色的肌肤上留下掐痕。

星谷悠太疼得想喊叫，却被随即堵上来的唇舌掩成呜咽。悠太不灵活地活动舌头想将侵略掠夺的唇舌推走，却被对方反制，并不温柔的亲吻很快转向撕咬。他麻木了的舌尖不知碰到了谁的牙齿，磕出了血，一瞬间纠缠就带上了鲜血的味道。

而作恶者则同时抬起了他双腿，两手推着他的膝窝分得极开，直直按到床上，悠太的腰因此弯成一张拉满的弓。衣服裤子之前就被一齐脱掉，因亲吻和疼痛导致的半勃起的性器抵到了主人的小腹上。

透明的腺液随着晃动被涂抹到柔软的画布上。

冬泽亮放开了险些窒息的星谷悠太，让他能够恢复呼吸。悠太迅速用模糊的视线扫了他一眼，转开头将一侧的脸颊挨到枕头上，以避免接下来或许还会来到的亲吻，唾液随着他大口喘气无法控制的滑到枕面。

冬泽将膝盖抵上那整根都泛起红色的性器摩擦，轻重缓急依次进行，蹭得对方发出甜美的尖叫，只能因他的动作反应。

身体内贯穿的电流已足以让悠太痉挛了，就连自己也不曾在洗澡之外触碰的地方，被滑腻的膝盖摩挲，还隐隐发出水声——然后膝盖蹭过腿根，顶上了身后的位置。

水渍都被擦到了那里，冬泽亮能很清楚地看到原本颜色极淡的后穴染上水光后，又随着他的动作，几个来回就变得极艳。他将一条腿扛上了肩头，松开了一只手，然后用解放了的手将黏腻的液体全都抹过送进那个小穴。 

“我要进去了。”冬泽如此告示囚徒。

什么进去——

即便是巨大的惊吓作用下，悠太也还是无法战胜生理上的药物作用，他只能微微抬起头，然后就看到了被几乎推到眼前的景象——两根修长的手指，直直插进了他的后穴，与此同时传来的是痛楚。

“唔，唔，不要——”他动了动那条搭在冬泽肩膀上的腿，却又因无力支撑，踩在了对方的胸膛，后穴因为疼痛蠕动着，前端则萎靡不少。

冬泽亮不为所动，没有任何温柔可言地抽动手指，并在里面扣挖张合，为自己的进入做准备，肠肉无力地阻挡后，被更用力地分开。

等到草草的开拓结束，后穴还未休息过来，冬泽却扶着硬挺的肉棍蛮横地贯入，悠太疼得痉挛，眼前发黑，连叫都叫不出来了。

半晌，他才发出若有若无的呻吟：“呜……”

“很痛对吧？”冬泽的声音夹杂着虚假的温柔，“王被你蛊惑的时候，我也很痛啊……所以我很想让你感同身受……”

他重重地将未进入的部分顶进去，甚至能感受到被破开的肠肉是如何畏惧地覆在性器上面，抗拒地绞紧推挤，因疼痛而抽搐。

他如刚开始那般垂眼看着啜泣起来的星谷悠太，没有半点沉浸情欲之中的状态。下一秒，把甬道塞得满满的肉刃，猛地撤出，然后更用力地顶入，狠狠地向内撵去。

他看着星谷悠太随着他的动作尖叫，腰肢扭动着似是摆脱似是迎合，无力的双手勉强挠着床单，脖子扬起露出致命弱点，好像在对他臣服。

大概是够了，他漠然判定。

“——所以，你能保证，离王远一点，再远一点吗？”

【期待真香现场】  
【另外我觉得悠太的回答是“不”，手动滑稽】


End file.
